The present invention relates to devices for attracting metal pieces present on a surface.
The surface areas of industrial and educational work spaces require regular maintenance. For example, machining of a metal workpiece in an industrial work space creates metal chips that litter the surface of the work space. The chips must then be removed from the surface to maintain the industrial work space. Frequently, the chips litter the surface of the work space that lies between a wall of the industrial work space and the side wall of a structure (e.g., a machine) present in the industrial work space. Chips littering such tough to reach surfaces hamper the efficient removal of the chips from the surface. The device of the present invention addresses this problem.